


Pet

by vanityaffair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Big Cock, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dominant, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink, Smut, Submissive, Voyeurism, What is this plot you speak of?, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: So basically this all started when I started listening to Nightcore on YouTube...Creativity struck and here's what is left of it.Plotless...smutty..yaoi porn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note:So I got this idea of a story from me listening to too much Nightcore(Nightcore!~ ^_^). So there’s basically no point to this. Its just probably gonna be a quick little yaoi story that I made or probably gonna become more. Also mind you,I didn’t sleep at all. AT ALL. So all mistakes are mine. Please point out those annoying buggers if you see one and I’ll edit it.
> 
> Song that pretty much inspired me: Dum Dada by Nightcore(Artist who made the yaoi-lific supertastic being Picture Anime. Look them up on Youtube. Their Nightcore version of songs is oh-so good.)

I could only stand there in awe with my mouth halfway agape and my eyes wide as I stared from afar at him….

He was tall,possibly around “6’5” – slender-looking but yet muscular,He had short blonde hair with bangs that casted a shadow on his forehead. I didn’t recognize him before until now when he was the last person here in the locker room. I was just putting away the used towels when I noticed him…He looked so goddamn _gorgeous_ …But then I saw his eyes…

His eyes looked as if there were a forbidden galaxy trapped in his eyes. His eyes were a cosmic-looking sapphire blue making me feel hypnotized. If I could…I would stare into them all day… _starstruck_ by them. Small droplets of sweat was slowly going down his body in which I craved to lick off his skin. His skin was a slight tan. He had to be new..I never seen him around though I heard the mentioning(meaning me eavesdropping) from the boys that the ‘new guy’ was real good on the court and that they’ve never seen someone play that good before. His cheeks were high and his jawline was sharp and his lips…They were thin and looked very kissable. Now how could I _not_ see this guy?

And he was just wearing a towel too….He must’ve just gotten out of the shower too. He was just leaning back against the wall,oblivious to my presence. I just continued to stare at him,various thoughts rushing through my head about him which made my cock twitch in my shorts. 

I watched as he looked down though that immediately made me duck behind the nearby lockers which still provided me prefect cover and a near-surprising close-up view of what he was doing. My eyes widen as I glanced down at his towel and could easily make out a outline of his cock. My face started to feel somewhat,extremely flushed as I stared at it. From what I could see so far…He was _big_. 

Then what he did next made my face completely go red like a tomato. He reached his hand down and gripped himself through the towel which made my have to bite down on my lip in order to prevent a slight squeal from my lips. _‘Oh my good lord…’_ I thought in my head as I watched him stroke himself,a small moan slipping past his slightly parted lips as a small showing of ecstasy oozed itself onto his features. His eyes were half-lidded and a faint blush of red was starting to decorate his cheeks.

I slowly reached my hand down towards my shorts where my cock was tightly confined in. I slowly rubbed and palmed myself through them as I watched him masturbate without much care to the world. Though if only I could see his cock…

And that’s when my wish was granted.

He had finally got tired of the towel being around his waist and he undid the tying before finally his full glory was revealed as soon as removed the towel. My eyes widen with great surprise to the size of it. He had a fine bush of lightly dusted blonde pubic hair and his cock was just… _oh my lord._.

It was long and quite thick,length was around 9½ inches while it was hard. He had no foreskin whatsoever and it was slightly curved and the tip was a blushing pink with a single drop of pre-come oozing from the slit..A drop of saltiness wanted to lick so very badly…His hand was slow as he continued to stroke himself. 

I nearly moaned out loud as I watched him arch his back and moan in pleasure. He slowly tilted his head back and parted his lips even more,soft panting sounds eliciting themselves from his mouth.

“Oh fuck…”He cursed,his head lolling back down as his hand started to pick up the pace,more and more drops of pre-come oozing out the slit of his cock like a leaking facuet.

I bit my bottom lip hard to keep me from moaning out loud,alerting him of my presences. I continued to stroke myself in pleasure as he I watched him pleasure himself. I could tell he was getting close. His hand was stroking a bit faster and more and more pre-come was leaking freely from his tip. 

I was losing myself in the enthralling pleasure,my mind now hazy with it as I continued to watch him…now that I mention I’m watching him masturbate…I think I’m a bit of a voyeur.

Pleasure was overwhelming my senses as I listened to his moans and his grunts and watched as his body language changed with the pace of his quickly moving hand. I wanted to be that hand that was stroking that nice big cock of his…

I was losing myself as my own hand began to quicken its pace,trying to simply match his. I was biting my button lip so hard that I could taste coppery metallic on my tongue. I was panting softly and my cheeks were starting to heat up. Small  drops of perspiration went down my face as I moved my other hand slowly up under my now very uncomfortable t-shirt.

He was getting close and so was I. Our hands were now matched at the same speed and pleasure was getting overwhelming. He was moaning a string of curse words while I was literally chewing the hell out of my lip in order to try and keep quiet. I was so damn close to the edge that I oculd literally taste it…

That’s when I finally couldn’t hold back anymore neither could he. I couldn’t hold back my words and moans as I finally cursed out loud, “Oh shit!” and I released hard,my semen splashing the floor infront of me. Burst after burst landed on the floor infront of me and once I finished shooting,some oozed from my slit and down onto my hand that still wrapped around my now limp dick.

I leaned my head back against the lockers and I sighed languidly as the waves of pleasure were soon replaced with waves of tranquilly and satisfication,my eyes slowly closing and resting. But then I heard a sound that made me realize that I still wasn’t alone in here.

“Who's there?”

My eyes shot open when I heard the somewhat deep and yet a slight bit rough voice speak out. I remained quiet knowing if I was to respond,I was in for alotta pain. Then I heard movement and it was coming close to where I was. I was instilled in that spot. I knew if I tried to run away,he’ll probably chase after me but if I were to stay I would be exposed and he would probably kick my ass for sure for watching him jack it off.

Then that’s when I heard bare footsteps coming towards the lockers I was hiding behind then I turned my head and I gasped when I saw him looking at me with those galaxy eyes wide and his face looking astonished. My face went remarkably redder than ever. I was just staring at him with my mouth agape as he continued to look at then he looked down and stepped back a bit when he saw the mess infront of me then he looked to my crotch and his eyebrows furrowed in a strange but scary way.

“So you’ve been watching me this whole time huh?”His tone was strangely low and his eyes seemed to have grown surprisingly darken and I swallowed nervously.

“I…”I stuttered then he got closer to me before,practically squishing me up against the lockers as he looked at me with a strange look that was seriously scaring me.

Then he grabbed both my wrists and pinned them above me with one hand as he seemed to get closer, “So you liked what you saw huh?”I don’t think that was a question. His face got so close to mine that I could feel his warm breath on my cheek as he smirked. I felt as if I was shrinking slowly because of how increasing scrutinizing he was being. I felt myself getting smaller and smaller under his gaze though I was almost his height though he was a few more inches taller than me. His free hand slowly moved up my shirt which sent surprising chills down my spine even though his hand was quite warm. I hissed a bit as I arched my back against his surprising touch.

“P-Please…I di-didn’t mean t-to s…”I lost my words as soon as he gripped my right nipple and twisted it around between his index and thumb making me go speechless with loss of words for this.

“Didn’t mean to spy on me? Didn’t mean to watch me jerk off for the sake of your pleasure?”He said, his voice daunting while I started to suddenly fall apart under his somewhat pleasuring actions. He got all into my personal space until I could feel his naked body against my clothed one which made me blush even harder than before. His skin was slicken and slightly dripping with sweat. His cock was still hard and fresh pressed against my thigh.

“I didn’t even get to come yet because of you.”His voice was full of husky sort of lust that just sent little tingles through my sensitive skin. I could feel his moist breath on my cheek as  he spoke. Then he moved his hand away from underneath my shirt and he ran his fingers through my sweaty hair. 

“And you’re gonna fix that problem.”He mumbled and I nodded numbly,feeling a wave of submissiveness rush over me as he moved his hands away from my limp arms and slowly slid me down to my knees until I was practically staring at him in his full glory. It was roughly near the corner of my mouth. I felt the slightly coarse bush of hair against my cheeks as he pressed his hardness against my cheek. It was starting to blush a bit of purple and pre-come was starting to smear the corner of my lip.

“Well?”He said questionally,expecting me to just get to it but his size was gonna be a problem. I swallowed and I turned my head some and there it was – pressed against my lips,the taste of pre-come making its way past my lips and on my tongue,its salty but yet sweet flavor left me craving for more. That’s when I reluctantly opened my mouth and immediately he forced his cock in. My mouth was instantly filled up,my jaws and cheeks were already stretched out painfully and it was already gagging me. My moans of protest only came out as gurgles. It was so heavy on my tongue…and the taste was _so good…_

He pushed it down further down my throat to the point,my nose was in his pubic hair which made me have to take a whiff. His scent was manly – making me feel even more submissive…it was practically making me feel like I was his bitch now.  And I just seen him not too long ago. I don’t even know his na-

“Call me Liam.”He panted out,his voice now making me look up at him with my watery eyes as my cheeks ached and bulged out. Then he began to thrust his cock in and out of my mouth in a slow manner. Each time he thrusted in,he would go down my throat,nearly choking the hell out of me. I gagged each time but with each time,I was getting use to it. That’s when I hollowed my cheeks out to efficently allow him to fuck my face. I moaned each time I got a whiff of his scent.

Liam moaned loudly each time he thrusted his full glory into my mouth. His moans were somewhat pleasing music to my ears and my cock too as it twitched excitedly,pre-come already oozing from it. I reached my hand down and gripped it,slowly stroking it as it grew harder. 

“Shit…”He cursed and he thrusts got faster and my stroking got quicker. I wanted to come when he did. I just had too…Wait…what’s happening to me?

Why am I acting like I’m this guy’s bitch?

“Ah shit!”He cried out and to my surprise,he shoved all of it down my throat,making my eyes nearly pop out of my head as he released down practically a _geyser_ down my throat and I could feel it just sticking and sliding down my throat’s walls,only to fill up my stomach. He kept shooting and shooting which somewhat instantly triggered my own orgasm as come landed on my shirt and large globs and spurts. I had no choice but to swallow it all up,my stomach starting to fill full as he shot a few more spurts down my throat.

Then finally when he was done,he slowly pulled it out of my mouth,the taste of his come now on my tongue,it was salty and sweet to me. My jaw felt slack as he finally left my mouth,saliva connecting to his cock from my mouth. I panted as I slowly looked up at him,saliva and come covering my mouth and chin. “You weren’t…too bad…”He mumbled and he stepped back from me so and he looked at me with a smirk on his face as I continue to pant,looking a bit dumbfounded.

“Hmph. You know…I think I’m gonna keep you..”He said and my ears ringed with confusion by his words as I slowly lolled my head up at him, “Wh…wha?”I choked out which made him laugh.

“You’ll see soon  _pet_ …real soon.”He said with a chuckle but before I could ask any further questions,suddenly,a strange hit of fatigue rushed over me,forcing me to close my now heavy eyes and fall into a unwanted sleep.

What have I gotten myself into?

 


End file.
